Love In The Darkest Corners
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Sequel to Wrath of love! Claire is about to get married to the man of her dreams. She thinks she finally gets her happily ever after. But an unsuspected vistor appears. Full summary inside. RXR!
1. Chapter 1

I would love to thank those who reviewed Wrath Of Love. This is the sequel, and last story. I decided to make this a trilogy. Thank you to those who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this one. Also inspired by those who wanted another sequel. Please Review! It makes me very happy!

Summary: Claire is about to get married to the man of her dreams. She thinks she finally gets her happily ever after. But an unsuspected vistor appears right before her wedding. Who is it and what do they want?

? POV:

Six long months I've carefully planned, six long months. I carefully plotted, carefully and skillfully planned out my attack. Making sure every detail is perfect.  
Memorizing the schedule each day every week. Studying the weak points of every bar in this cell. Knowing each blind spot of every camera. Training for six months, counting down the days until her day. Only thirteen days and nineteen hours left.

"Hey you okay there?"

"Yeah. Trying to concentrate."

"Excited? It's only two weeks away."

"Mm.."

"You sure you want to go through with it? I mean you get out on good behavior in three weeks man."

"No, by then it will be too late. It has to be soon."

"Ok man. Just remember our part of the deal."

"I won't forget. Trust me."

"Hey you two shut it! It's lights out!"

"Shane?"

"Yeah Jason?"

"Good luck."

Claire's POV:

It's only two weeks until the wedding and I'm having butterflies. The good kind. Myrnin and I have been engaged for six months and decided to have the wedding on the first day of spring. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of black two inch heels. My hair is pinned up in a ponytail and only a little bit of make up on. My phone rings and I answer immediately.

"Hello? Eve?"

"Hey Claire Bear you ready? I'm coming over to pick you guys up. Is Myrnin ready?" My best friend and maid of honor Eve askes.

"I think so, he takes forever to dress but I'll make sure he's ready by the time you pick us up." I reply.

"Okay! Just try not to keep me waiting! See ya CB." Eve says as she hangs up. I walk into my room. Well me and Myrnin's room since I moved in when he proposed. Well I had to work it out with mom and dad first but after a while they warmed up to the idea. I see Myrnin laying under the covers as I jump onto the queen size bed. We had to get a new one when I moved in since the old cot was way too small. I go behind the supposedly sleeping groom to be.

"Myrnin I know your up. Eve is coming to pick us up, you better be ready. If not we are both leaving you behind." I tease him lightly. He doesn't move. I sigh and get up, walking towards the room door. "Oh well, I guess you don't want to see the surprise I bought you this weekend from that clothing store you love oh so much. Guess I'll just give it to Eve. She needs a new shirt to burn." I call out. In a flash, Myrnin is infront of me, grinning like a fool. He crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow.

"So you did buy me something!" He exclaims.

"Yep but now that your up you aren't seeing it until tonight." I wink as I drag him out the room. He groans and complains about tricking him. "Myrnin stop complaining. Your such a mid-evil drama queen." He raises an eyebrow at my comment before bringing me close to him. He leans down and kisses me softly. I tip toe up to lean more into the kiss. I still feel the fireworks everytime we kiss. I break apart for air to see him smirking. I hit him lightly as I head for the stairs. "Now let's go before Eve kicks both our asses." We both head upstairs and walk out of the alley to the cul-de-sac. We wait for Eve's Hearse to pull up and we get in the back.

"Oh my god Myrnin is on time for once?" Eve sarcastically gasps and fakes a shocked expression. "A miracle, Claire you have done wonders!" She teases as Myrnin grins back.

"Ah yes and for once you don't look like a rice paper doll from the feudal eras." He retorts. He's right. Tonight Eve is wearing very little make up and a knee long black dress with red skulls on the bottom. Eve snorts as she drives off towards Common Grounds. We arrive within ten minutes but takes another ten to get decent parking. The streets are packed for tonight. We all walk into Common Grounds from the back entrance. Thank science Eve works here. We meet Michael in a spare office room in the back.

"So -Shot how are you feeling?" I ask. Michael smiles his rockstar smile and holds Eve close.

"Pretty good. Especially since you guys are here." He says. He kisses Eve before walking onto the stage set up for him. Michael has been playing more frequently these past few months but today is special. Today is the day he secretly proposes to Eve in one of his songs. Me and Michael planned this for a while. We watch from what you could call the backstage in the coffee shop. After several songs Michael sets up to play his Encore song. I stare at Eve for her reaction.  
The song starts slow and the words are soft. As he hits the chorus he picks up his tempo and looks at Eve as he plays. She blushes brightly as she realizes it's for her. As he sings the bridge of the song, where he askes her to marry him, Eve's face goes blank. She's blushing a bright red, and smiles widely and nods. Michael smiles so wide I would think its hard to sing. When he finishes the applause is so loud you can barely hear yourself talk. Eve runs to Michael kissing him and hugging him he takes out a small box and shows her the ring. She squeals and kisses him again. They leave the coffee shop and I'm left with Myrnin backstage.

"Shall we go home my sweet? It's a nice night for a walk, and I promise to keep you safe." He says sweetly as he gives me a peck on the lips. I giggle and nod, taking his hand in mine as we walk home. We walk in silence, enjoying it and the beautiful night. Suddenly my phone rings, an unknown number. I stop and answer.

"Hello?" I ask uncertainly. Myrnin holds me close, sensing my unease.

"Hello is this Miss Danvers? This is officer Sergio." Said man says.

"Yes this is she."

"I'm sorry Miss Danvers, my superior informed me to call you. There was a break at the prison tonight at ten forty seven. The prisoners whom escaped are Shane Collins and Jason Rosser. I was told to inform you to keep an eye out for these two until we can apprehend them." Officer Sergio explains. My whole body goes numb and cold. Tensing up, I also feel Myrnin tense, a low growl ripping through his throat. "I'm sorry ma'am, please enjoy the rest of your night." He hangs up. I just stare at nothing. Shane is loose, and Jason too. Fear consumes me and I start shaking.

"No." Was all I could whisper.

So that's the first chapter. Sorry once again for any spelling or grammar issues and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gosh thanks for all the reviews so soon I'm so happy! Thank you to those who reviewed. It's so boring during the summer so I'll be updating a lot and making new stories so expect daily updates. Like this one. Please review and enjoy!

Claire's POV:

It's only two days until the wedding, and still no sign of Shane. Myrnin has not let me out without an escort since the news. Michael has been keeping a close eye out as well for Eve. Everytime I go out I fear he'll pop out from every dark corner, alley, anywhere. Hannah has convinced me that he won't come after me, not while I am so heavily guarded. I sigh as I walk to Common Grounds, two guards in black suits and umbrellas on each side. I enter Common Grounds and only one guard, Zachery, enters with me. I sit at a corner in the back and wait for Eve. She appears not two seconds later with a Mocha in hand. I smile and thank her.

"Guessing they still haven't found him?" She askes softly. I shake my head and sigh.

"I walked in on Myrnin having an arguement with Amelie. It seems she wants to turn me thinking I'll be a lot safer that way. Myrnin was yelling and cursing in old latin by the time I came in." I giggle softly at the memory. Myrnin is pretty funny when he starts cursing or complaining in the ancient languages. Eve snorts as she thinks the same.

"Claire, do you, you know, want to?" She mimed the fangs and I shake my head.

"I don't know Eve. I want to marry Myrnin as a human and even if I did, what about my parents? I don't want to put them through that. I don't think Myrnin wants me to either." I say softly. I sip some of the Mocha and bite my lip.

"You know me and Michael will always support you no matter what your desicion is." Eve puts her hand on mine. I smile softly at the gesture. I nod.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Eve."

"No problem CB."

"My lady, it's time for us to go home." Zachery says. I nod and get up, giving Eve a hug and thanking her for the mocha.

"See you Eve." I say sadly. I haven't been able to see her as much as I'd like because of this incident. I exit Common Grounds as the other bodyguard, Charles, joins my side. We walk in silence back towards the lab. Halfway there I decide to break the silence. "Hey Charles can I ask you something?"

"Anything my lady."

"If you was in my position, would you choose to become a..vampire..if it meant you can protect yourself and those you love?" I ask, despair in my voice. I see both men tense up at my question. Charles takes a moment before answering.

"I don't know my lady. I did not become what I am out of choice. Lord Myrnin does not wish for us to speak of this with you." He states. I sigh and groan in fustration.

"Well forget what he said! I'm asking you in desperation here!" I yell at him. Charles flinches slightly at my outburst.

"My lady, if worst comes to worst I promise to give my life for you." Zachery says, shocking both me and Charles. I look at him still shocked. Zack keeps his eyes fixed on the road ahead of us. "I don't want you to have to choose between human or monster. So I promise my lady I shall lay down my life for you before I let you make that choice." He states. I blush lightly at such loyalty and commitment. I nod and smile brightly.

"Thank you Zachery." I whisper. We make it to the alley and I dismiss them. Walking down the alley and into the shack that disguises the lab. I walk down the stairs and immediately walk to Myrnin and mines room. I find him already asleep. I change and walk into the lab again. Sitting on one of the chairs I put my head in my hands and sigh silently. "Why must this happen?"

? POV:

We stand outside the rusty old shack, both studying it carefully. Predicting the perfect timing. I walk out the alley and gesture for him to follow me. We both walk to the sewers and go into our hiding place.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah. Did you predict when we strike?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, he'll leave at approximately four twelve. We will have exactly fifteen minutes, maybe less, to achieve our goal."

"I'll only need ten. No matter what, we must get out before those ten minutes are up. No slip ups, no tracks, we WILL not fail understand Jason?"

"Yeah I know."

"Good. Let's go."

So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring. Next chapter will be better. Sorry for grammar and spelling . Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV:

Myrnin comes into the lab a few hours a worried expression on his face. I didn't sleep at all last night. I look up from my hands and give him a weak smile. He comes over and picks me up, sitting down on the chair and places me on his lap, cuddling me.

"Claire what's wrong?" He askes softly. I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless, and I can't do anything to stop it!" I cry. Myrnin holds me closer and sighs.

"My dear I promise this will be over after our wedding. Once then, it will be too late for Shane to do anything. I don't want to cause a big commotion before our wedding. Claire.." he pauses and I lift my head to look at him in the eyes. "Do you want to postpone the wedding?" He askes sadly. I shake my head violently.

"No! I want to go through with it. Its tomorrow, I should be getting some sleep. You're not supposed to see the bride the day before the wedding!" I exclaim and get up from his lap. I head over towards our room and turn back to him. "I'm going to sleep, when I wake up you better be gone, don't want to have bad luck do we?" I smile and he returns it fully.

"Okay but when I leave I'm still guarding the lab. I'll send over some guards and that Eva girl to help you prepare."

"It's Eve and okay Myrnin but don't over do it." I eye him warily. I yawn as I blow him a kiss and he mock catches it. I laugh and close the door behind me. I get into bed and before I know it, I'm asleep.

Normal POV:

Myrnin paces back and forth as he thinks. Finally the portals snap open and Amelie walks into the lab. They talk for a few minutes, mere whispers.

"No. I will not turn her. Not before the wedding. It must be a conscience decision, not one from fear and desperation." Myrnin whispers hoarsly.

"Myrnin we are running out of time. What happens if he hurts her again or worse, kills her before you can turn her. You know my power only works up to only twelve hours after death. After that I cannot save her either. I don't want to see you in that kind of pain again my friend." Amelie whispers sadly. Myrnin shakes his head and sighs.

"I will talk to her after the wedding. I can keep her safe until then. Amelie, send guards over. Not through portal, she might wake up from it, she is very keen and intwined with the systems you know." He says matter-of-factly. Amelie smiles that rare, sincere smile, and nods. They leave through the portal that was still open, closing it safely behind them.  
A short distance away, Zachery is running to take his post.

Shane's POV:

"Let's go! Its four twelve now."

"Okay. C'mon." We enter the rusty shack and hurry downstairs, careful of the noisy floorboards. We get downstairs and I hurry towards the old room in the back. I open the door and peek inside. I find Claire asleep on the queen size bed.

"Give me the bag, and the rope." I say. As said items are given to me, I walk towards Claire, quietly as possible. Not quietly enough though. A floorboard squeals loudly and she bolts upright. I quickly clamp a hand over her mouth and motion for him to help me. We get her tied up, and a piece of cloth wrapped around her eyes. I pick her up and hold her over my shoulder. She squirms and wriggles but I keep a firm hold on her.

"Come on! We got two minutes to get out!" We hurry up the stairs and out the lab. She suddenly stays completely still.

"Jase? Jason? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She almost screams. I rip a piece of cloth from her shirt and shove it in her mouth to silence her.

"Don't worry my Claire, I came back to you like I said I would. I'm taking you, and this time I'll make sure they don't take you away again. Not alive that is." I chuckle darkly. She squirms more trying to get free. I fix her so she's now bridal style, how ironic, and press lightly on her neck, she slowly stops squirming and is finally out cold. I smile and place a chaste kiss on her sweet lips. "You are mine forever Claire."

So that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammar issues. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh I'm sorry I haven't been uploading my normal daily updates. I've been having some personal problems that has gotten me very down. And to add to it, I had almost no inspiration for this chapter and no way to start it. I'm sorry also for my recent short chapters this one is longer and I hope you all enjoy. Please review and again I'm so sorry!

Normal POV:

Zachery reaches the shack within several minutes. He enters and decends in one fluid motion. Stopping at the bottom he notices somethings off. No heartbeat! He quickly searches the entire lab and finds a note ontop of some old dusty books.

"Shit! It's going to be my head." Zachery curses under his breath. He takes out his phone and calls Myrnin.

Claire's POV:

I wake up to the smell of gas, smoke, and gunpowder. I strain my eyes to see my surroundings. Everything is mostly dark, but I manage to make out two figures, and a lot of crates. One figure who's small and skinny, I'm guessing Jason, turns slightly and back around. The other figure turns and walks towards me. I look at the person before me. Tall, broad shoulders, with shaggy hair, and dark eyes. The scent of gunpowder and musk linger. I inhale slightly and bite my lip.

"Shane." I say flatly. I can make out some of his features. Mainly his bright white teeth, pulled back into a grin.

"Hello princess. Your finally awake." He says in a sickening sweet voice. It makes me want to vomit. I look away from his gaze to have his hand force it back to its original place. I try to slap his hand away but my hands won't budge. It is only then I realize my hands and body, even legs, are tied up tight. I hear Shane chuckle and grins more. "Sorry but we can't have you running away now. Remember Claire, I know you very well." He chuckles again. I groan in disgust. I spit in his face to shut him up, but as soon as I see now his eyes go darker I know I'm going to get it. He wipes his face and sneers. He slaps me and gets up, walking back to Jason. I hear murmurs and whispers but can't make out anything clearly. I sigh and sit on the cold ground. Looking around, my eyes adjust to the darkness. Oil barrels, gunpowder crates, and other crates surround me. I swallow a lump in my throat as I realize the situation. I'm in the middle of an explosive trap, a day before my wedding, with my fiancèe coming to look for me. I sigh in fustration.

"Can I get some water?" I ask dryly. Jason looks at me with a sideways glance and ignores me. I can feel my face heat up in rage. "Hello? I'm thirsty here and you can give me a glass of water?" I yell. Hoping to make some noise. I start yelling louder at them until Shane walks over with a water gallon. He tips it upward to have some fall into my mouth. When I'm done I stare down at the floor, feeling overwhelmed. I look up at Shane, who was now sitting across from me. "Why?" I whisper. He looks at me, emotionless.

"Because I love you."

"Shane come here I think I see some vamps coming to investigate the warehouse. We got to do something quick!" Jason yells. Shane gets up and grabs a switch blade. Coming behind me I hope he goes to cut my ropes. I know my dreams are gone when I feel the blade on my throat. I gasp but then immediately close my mouth. Knowing fully well this won't end well. Three vampires, Zachery and two others I'm not familiar with, barge in. Zack stops to a halt when he see's how I am. He puts his arms up to show he's not going to fight. Shane grins once more.

"You come any closer not only will I slit her throat, but explode us all. Now get that phsyco on the phone. I want to talk to him." He yells.

"No need, I'm right here you mongrol." Myrnin growls, coming up behind Zack and I gasp at the sight. Myrnin is dressed in a black button down shirt with a crimson vest and black boots. His eyes are a chilling white, something I never saw on Myrnin. His fangs are out and bared. His hands curled into fists, so hard his knuckles are a ghostly white. Almost translucent. I shiver at the sight.

"So the leech does love her. Awe isn't that sweet?" Shane spits furiously. Pressing the knife closer to my throat, Myrnin almost loses control.

"What do you want Shane?" Myrnin tries to speak coherently.

"For you to suffer like I did."

"Don't kill her Shane. You can walk away from this, let her go and flee morganville, and no one will come after you." Myrnin tries to reason. Shane just laughs and shakes his head.

"No. I lost any reason to flee. My goal is to make you suffer as I suffered."

"Don't do it Shane."

"Lose the one you love." As he says that I feel my head tilt backwards, Shane's lips press against mine, and something sharp slice against my throat. An ear splitting roar erupts before everything turns black.

Normal POV:

Myrnin roars before lunging at Shane full speed. Zachery rushes to get Claire's body, and leaves the warehouse. Another vampire manages to get Jason before he could light anything on fire. Myrnin grabs Shane's throat and lifts him off the ground. Squeezing tighter each second, Myrnin takes Shane and slams him into the ground.

"Now you will suffer for making me lose her!" Myrnin screams. Taking Shane and throwing him into a metal crate. Leaving a heavy dent. After toying with him he lifts him off the ground like a rag doll. "Any last words before you die mongrol?" Shane struggles to open his mouth before smirking.

"I was her first and last kiss." He spits out. Myrnin growls and squeezes his neck until he stops struggling. Snapping his neck like a twig, Myrnin rushes outside and lights a match, throwing it into an oil barrel. The warehouse explodes and Myrnin watches in dismay. He turns around to see Amelie holding Claire's body, ropes cut, craddling it so the neck isn't backwards, exposing the slit. He collapses infront of them and hangs his head low. Amelie looks at him with saddened eyes.

"You can still save her Myrnin." She whispers. He nods but otherwise doesn't move. "Myrnin there isn't much blood left in her. If you are going to save her, do it now." She whispers again. Myrnin looks up at her, tears in his eyes. He opens her mouth and rips into his wrists. Pouring his blood into her mouth, helping her swallow. Luckily it didn't spill out from her neck.

"Now all there is left to do is wait." Myrnin whispers. Taking Claire and craddling her in his arms. He sobs silently, hoping she survives.

Okay so that's about it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed and I am back to my daily updates. Please review and again I'm sorry for not updating yesterday.

XoXo Jastly 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I have a lot to take care of and I'm sorry that if my writing isn't as good either, I'm not well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please enjoy and Please review!

Claire's POV:

I felt the ice cold blade rip through my neck like it was paper. As the blood pours from my neck my vision instantly became black, and my life drain away. Yet for some reason I did not completely fade away into death. I am clinging on to the single thread of life. I hear distant muffled voices. I strain my ears but couldn't seem to focus clearly on them. Then I hear a roar, but it's more of a whisper. Myrnin was in pain, and I am powerless to stop it. I don't know how long I've been clinging to the thread but I feel like I'm slipping. I am about to give up when I feel something slide down my throat, thick and tasting like slight copper, I realize it's blood. But who's?  
A sudden rush fills my body and I feel the wound in my neck begin to heal. What's happening? I feel the power surge begin to fade and it's replaced by a burning sensation in my throat. I feel my wound finish closing and the burning sensation intensify. I bolt upright and and open my eyes, screaming at the pain, I clutch my throat. That's when I notice it. My pale skin, my slender fingers. I glance down at myself and forget about the pain temporarily. I stand up with an odd grace, and notice all my senses have increased ten fold. I gaze at the burning building. The flames are huge. I back away slightly.  
I hear a small rustling behind me and I spin around quickly. I relax when I see it's Myrnin. He stands up and walks carefully to me. Wrapping me in his arms he takes a deep breath, voluntary of course. I gasp, a thing that feels weird now, unnessesary.

"We are the same temperature..you're not cold anymore!" Was the only thing I managed to say before I realize the pain in my throat. I clutch my throat and croak out "what happened to me?"

"Claire I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you. I..I turned you, so you could stay with me. Please don't me mad." Myrnin replies sadly, like he's ashamed. I nod, it all makes sense. I hug Myrnin tightly and he does the same. I break apart and notice my surroundings. Amelie is standing a few feet away. She smiles and nods and I smile back, strained. I look around looking for Shane.

"Where's Shane?" I whisper. Myrnin tenses slightly before relaxing. His face goes blank for a moment before he replies.

"Gone. He won't bother you again." He averts his eyes. I nod slowly as I realize what he meant by 'gone'. I look back to the flames and smile softly. It's all over. It's then I realize the pain. I look back to Myrnin and tap my throat.

"It really hurts." I croak out. He smiles widely and chuckles.

"Ah yes I have forgotten about that. Come my dear, let's get you fed." I shudder at the words. This is going to take some getting use to.

A month later and I have adjusted fairly well to being a vampire. Myrnin and I had agreed to postpone the wedding. Life has gotten increasingly better. Mom and dad weren't happy at first about my transformation. After they heard the whole story though, they adjusted fairly well. Eve and Michael were of course very supportive and I made sure to be a very social person, at least during the night, to help improve my control. All the preperations were made and now as I think back to a month ago, I'm glad everything happened. I stand with my arm wrapped around my father's arm, and a boquet in my other hand. The organs in the only church in Morganville start playing.

"Are you ready sweetie?" My dad whispers. I nod, smiling behind my veil. After Eve walks down the aisle we follow.

Myrnin's POV:

I stand in the front of the church, Michael by my side. I inhale sharply as Claire walks down the aisle so gracefully. A smile spreads across my face. Claire's strapless dress fits perfectly around her curves. At the waist her dress falls in waves down to her ankles. Her long hair is in loose curls to her mid back and her spiderweb veil reminds me how much she includes me in her life. She wears a diamond pendant around her neck, showing off her flawless skin. She gets to me and her father hands her to me. Taking her hand in mine I smile and nod to him.

"Take care of my little girl." He says warmly.

"For as long as I shall live sir. You have my word." He nods and walks to stand on Michael's side. I turn to my bride and gaze at her. So beautiful, and she's mine, this makes me smile wider(if possible). Father Joe opens his small bible and looks at us both, clearing his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." He begins. As the ceremony goes on, we get to the vows. Claire says hers with absolute beauty. I say mine as well, flawlessly as I have been reciting them almost every day. "Do you Claire, take Myrnin to be your beloved husband? In sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Claire smiles and nods.

"I do." She says warmly.

"Myrnin, do you take Claire to be your beloved wife-"

"I do!" I interupt. A soft laughter is heard throughout the church, even Claire is giggling at my impatience. I smile sheepishly. Father Joe smiles as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I remove Claire's veil that she has been wearing the whole time and stare into her warm chocolate eyes for a second before connecting our lips. Her honeysuckle scent and pineapple lipgloss make me crave more. Before I can lose control I break apart. Applause and cheers erupt in the church as I grab Claire bridal style and carry her out the church. Once out the eyes of others, I run to our small home and as soon as I know we are alone, I kiss her intensely. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I go into our room and place her gently on the bed.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too."

"I'm so glad you came that day." I mention the day she heard my confession.

"So am I Myrnin." She smiles beautifully.

"Are you ready to live happily ever after?" I ask her, and she giggles. Kissing me she nods. I kiss her back, knowing nothing can seperate us, now that we have forever to express our love, litterally.

So that's the end. Hope you enjoyed and once again I'm sorry if the ending sucked and sorry it's kind of short. I wanted to add the wedding chapter here too. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling issues. Please review and thanks so much for reading!

XoXo Jastly 


End file.
